El Problema de Mi Marido
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS3...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

**Nombre del OS: El Problema de Mi Marido.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama presentada es completamente mía.**

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene Lemmon y algunas escenas subidas de tono. Si eres menor de edad sensible ante estos temas: no leas.**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella.**

**N/A: El siguiente fic presenta la posición No. 61. Esta idea surgió de tanto rehuir a lo que quería escribir, después de tanto drama por mi parte y decidirme salió todo esto. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Número de palabras: 4019 (Según Word, sin contar todo lo anterior y sin las notas del autor).**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, tengo veinticinco años y vivo en Forks en compañía de mi esposo y mi hija. Estoy felizmente casada con el hombre más hermoso, magnífico, guapo y considerado que existe: Edward Cullen. Me casé con él apenas terminamos el bachillerato. Nada nos hace falta, somos una pareja complementaria. Cada uno posee cualidades que al otro le faltan y eso es genial. Tenemos una hija; nuestra pequeña y luz de nuestros ojos: Renesmee o Nessie como le habían apodado nuestros familiares, esa pequeña que vino a alegrarnos más la vida. Así como lo digo todo suena perfecto, pero mi mundo de perfección se ha ido al caño, bueno, no todo mi mundo, solo una parte; nuestra vida sexual.

En pocas palabras ese aspecto era mágico y perfecto. Era un momento sin igual, donde Edward y yo comprobábamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero lamentablemente algo tuvo que pasar que me vino a romper la burbuja de felicidad. Digamos que hace meses, mientras Edward y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones, ocurrió algo que nunca nos había pasado: él había llegado antes que yo y digamos que de un modo bastante incómodo para ambos; yo había quedado a medias. Lo peor es que ni siquiera quiso seguir, simplemente se levantó de la cama, se vistió y me dejó ahí tirada y con un orgasmo atorado.

Hace exactamente tres meses que ese pequeño incidente había ocurrido, tan pequeño que no le di mucha importancia en su momento, pero no había día en que no me recriminara por dejarlo pasar.

Desde que eso había ocurrido Edward ya no me tocaba –literal– pues apenas nos besábamos, porque cuando la situación comenzaba a subir de temperatura él simplemente se alejaba de mí diciendo que tenía trabajo o algún otro pendiente que tanto él como yo sabíamos que solo era una maldita escusa para no hacer el amor. ¡Harta! Ese era mi estado cuando mi marido hacía eso. No había nada de malo en que lo hiciéramos, pero desde que aquello pasó Edward le había agarrado pavor a tener algún encuentro de ese tipo conmigo y no era por estar necesitada, pero una vida sin sexo con Edward Cullen no era vida, simplemente él era como una droga en el aspecto sexual y yo era adicta a él.

Era por eso que había recurrido a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Alice, que estaba enterada de toda la situación ya que no podía seguir guardando silencio. Aunque después de lo que ella me había aconsejado hacer tenía un ligero remordimiento por haber recurrido a ella, pero tal vez esto al fin daría solución a la "crisis sexual" que nos enfrentábamos en estos momentos.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y fui a abrir. Sabía que mi hija lo habría hecho de no ser porque estaba de lo más entretenida pintando uno de sus dibujos sobre la alfombra de la sala. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, aunque prácticamente Alice la empujó haciéndome tambalear un poco.

— ¡Alice! —me quejé, sujetándome del pomo de la puerta, si no seguramente habría terminado en el piso.

—Lo siento, Bella —sonrió, poniendo unas bolsas sobre el sillón—. Hola mi sobrina preferida —fue hasta Renesmee y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

En realidad Alice no era tía de mi hija, no de sangre, pero ambas se querían con locura y eso me encantaba.

—Muy bien —contestó mi niña con una sonrisa—. Mira, hice un caballo —alzó su dibujo.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Alice tratando de reprimir sus risas—. Ahora ve por tus cosas porque esta noche te vas con tía Alice.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Mami, ¿es verdad que me voy con tía Alice?

—Yo n…

—Sí —me interrumpió Alice—. Ahora ve por tus cosas para dormir porque haremos pijamada en mi casa.

— ¡Sí! —. No pude decir más pues Renesmee salió disparada hacia su habitación.

— ¿Fiesta de pijamas? —fruncí el ceño—. No me habías dicho nada de que te la llevarías.

—Claro que me la llevo, Bella —rodó los ojos—. No voy a exponerla a un trauma permanente si llega a ver o a escuchar como Edward y tú folla…

—Ya entendí —la corté de golpe.

—De acuerdo —tomó las bolsas—. Dejémonos de preguntas estúpidas y vamos a arreglar los últimos detalles.

Ella emprendió marcha a mi habitación, dejó las bolsas en la cama y se giró a verme. Ya conocía esa mirada, me estaba recorriendo para ver qué tenía que cambiar en mí.

— ¿Y? —dije después de su tercera vuelta en torno a mí, me mataba que no me dijera nada.

—Creo que vamos a dejarte así como estás —medio sonrió—. Va en contra de las reglas que no te haga un cambio radical para que lo seduzcas, pero no queremos que salga corriendo si ve tus intenciones.

—Alice, no es gracioso.

—Lo es —se rió por lo bajo—. Tienes que admitirlo, es decir, la tierna y nada seductora Bella Swan va a lanzarse con todo hacia su marido —me dio la espalda y sacó un trapo de la bolsa del centro comercial—. Te traje varias opciones —. Me acerqué hasta ella y quedé espantada.

Lo que hace segundos pensaba que eran trapos había resultado ser lencería, lencería francesa muy fina y atrevida, demasiado atrevida para mi gusto. Todas las prendas que extendía sobre la cama carecían de tela y dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. _¡Cálmate, Bella! Esto es necesario_. Tuve que repetirme eso al menos tres veces antes de contestarle a Alice.

— ¿Qué opinas? —alzó uno de color rojo.

—Es muy… —lo consideré por unos segundos—. Prefiero el azul —tomé el camisón azul que estaba a la orilla de la cama.

Todos tenían la misma forma que me aterraba; cortos, con encaje, transparentes y atrevidos. En toda mi vida solo había usado estas cosas dos veces, la primera en mi luna de miel con Edward y la segunda en nuestro primer aniversario. Después de esa ocasión jamás había recurrido a la lencería y es que toda la vida había pensado que esto era solo para mujeres que eran sensuales, pero la verdad era que como ya lo decía Alice: _"La lencería es tu mejor amiga para lograr tus propósitos"._ Y esta noche estaba decidida a hacerme la mejor amiga de la lencería, todo por Edward.

Al parecer lo llamé con la mente porque escuché como la puerta se abría seguida del grito de mi niña.

— ¡Papi!

— ¡Princesa!

Su voz nos alertó ya que empezamos a guardar las prendas. En lo que mi amiga echaba todo a las bolsas, yo escondí el camisón entre mi pijama pues mi esposo no tenía que sospechar nada porque si no todo estaría arruinado. Tan pronto como nos aseguramos de que todo estaba en su lugar, salimos rápidamente.

Lo miré fijamente, comiéndomelo con la mirada. Sabía que no había hombre en la tierra más sexy que él, además de que era un buen padre y eso de alguna manera lo hacía más sensual para mí.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó Alice.

—Buenas noches, Alice —respondió el saludo. Con gusto hubiera ido a darle el beso de bienvenida, pero quería esperarme hasta al rato.

—Papá, voy a dormir en casa de Alice —aplaudió—. Haremos pijamada.

—Qué bueno, pequeña —la despeinó.

—Bien, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos porque ya quiero empezar con la diversión y de seguro ustedes también —. Esto último lo masculló solo para que yo la escuchara. No le dije nada, pero sus palabras ocasionaron que me sonrojara—. Andando.

Mi hija vino hasta nosotras dando saltitos.

—Adiós mami —. Me agaché para darle el beso de las buenas noches.

—Pórtate bien —le dije cuando se estaba despidiendo de su padre.

Ambas salieron de la casa y las acompañé hasta la puerta. Tras despedirme con la mano de Renesmee y verlas subir al auto de Alice, cerré la puerta y me giré para encarar a Edward, pero me sorprendí al ver que él ya no estaba en la sala. Apagué las luces y por instinto fui hasta nuestra habitación y en efecto él se encontraba ahí, pero ya se había puesto su ropa de dormir: sus pantalones de franela a cuadros y sin camisa pues no le gustaba dormir de ese modo. Edward no lo sabía, pero de esa forma me torturaba incluso más de lo que ya me sentía.

— ¿No vas a cenar? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Ni siquiera se giró a verme, al contrario, quitó la ropa de su lado de la cama y comenzó a prepararlo para acostarse. ¿Así sin más? Solo iba a dormirse, esto no formaba parte de mi plan para la noche.

—Fue un día bastante largo —murmuró, acomodando las almohadas—. Lo lamento, pero estoy muy cansado. Solo quiero descansar —. Se acostó, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

¡Era el colmo! Me estaba ignorando por la mierda, esto no se podía quedar así. Respiré profundamente tragándome todo mi coraje e indignación, fui hasta donde tenía mi pijama, lo tomé y sin decir nada me fui al baño a cambiarme.

Apenas cerré la puerta del baño, me dejé caer en la fría loza del suelo. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto? Definitivamente el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era mi Edward, al menos no el que yo conocía. Con el antiguo Edward, apenas hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad para estar solos lo último que habría hecho sería haber prendido el estúpido televisor, en otro tiempo ya estaríamos disfrutándonos mutuamente…

Algo en mi mente se removió. ¿Por qué estar pensando en lo que pudo pasar? ¿Por qué mejor no hacerlo? Era una mujer decidida, si él quería dejar morir lo nuestro yo no se lo iba a permitir. Me levanté del suelo apoyándome en la bañera y ya frente al tocador extendí mi pijama, sacando el camisón que previamente había escondido y lo alcé frente a mí examinándolo. Después de verlo atentamente me convencí a mí misma que, aunque lo fulminara con la mirada, éste no iba a hacerse más largo.

Comencé a desvestirme, me quité mis viejos jean azules y la playera de color verde, quedando solo en ropa interior. Gracias al cielo hoy por la mañana había decidido ponerme uno de los regalos de Alice: ropa interior azul de encaje. La verdad es que le iba bastante bien al camisón así que no perdí más el tiempo y me lo puse. El suave tejido transparente se amoldaba a mis pechos y después flotaba ligeramente cual pluma alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me sentaba bien, incluso me sentía hermosa y hasta cierto punto sensual.

Me debatí entre maquillarme o no, pero opté por dejarme al natural. No tenía caso perder tiempo en maquillaje, lo único que me hice fue cepillar mi cabellera lo cual terminó ondulándola un poco y eso le dio un toque especial a mi presentación. Ahora se venía la parte difícil: animarme a salir del baño e imponerme y que no terminara escondiéndome cobardemente bajo las sabanas.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —le dije a mi reflejo—. Por ambos, no seas cobarde.

Dicho esto, dejé a la mujer del espejo y salí de golpe ante Edward. Al menos tuve la satisfacción de ver su cara justo en el momento que me vio ante él e incluso pude ver algo más que trató de mantener oculto bajo las sábanas. Sabía que no era de piedra, sentía al igual que yo.

—Bella… —dijo tratando de componer su expresión, lo había dejado con la boca abierta y eso a cualquier mujer le eleva la autoestima.

— ¿Te gusta? —. Me gustó el modo en que sonó mi voz, ni siquiera titubeé al preguntárselo.

Edward se acomodó mejor en la cama, estaba tratando de ocultar su más que evidente erección.

—Sí —carraspeó—. Pero deberías de taparte, está haciendo frío —apagó la televisión y se acostó dándome la espalda.

—No tengo frío —me acerqué hasta él, acariciando su cabello cobrizo—. De hecho, tengo calor —susurré en su oído, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

—Buenas noches —masculló.

— ¡Estoy harta, Edward! —grité con todo mi coraje, pero él no se movió—. ¡Has terminado con mi paciencia! —pataleé alejándome de él—. ¡No es posible que por lo que pasó hace meses no quieras intimar conmigo!

— ¡¿Crees que es solo por eso?! —se incorporó rápidamente de la cama.

—Lo es —lo miré fijamente—. Desde ese instante te da terror tocarme, algo se rompió. Todo cambio.

— ¿Y crees que provocándome todo se va a solucionar? —gruñó, pero esa pregunta logró que se formara una sonrisa en mí.

—Así que te provoco —mordí mi labio, asintiendo para mí misma.

—No… no quise decir eso —respondió atropelladamente.

— ¿Entonces?

Me acerqué hasta él, haciendo que empezara a caminar de espaldas y que como resultado cayera sobre la cama, esta era mi oportunidad. Me posicioné sobre él colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera, aprisionándolo. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí tensarse, la postura en que estábamos era demasiado provocativa, bastaba con que comenzara a mover mis caderas para lograr lo que tanto quería.

—Estás muy hermosa —tragó en seco, antes de que mis labios le dieran un corto beso a su garganta.

—Lo hice por ti —ronroneé, tratando de sonar seductora—. Todo es por ti, amor —mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —. Miré de reojo el cómo sus manos se debatían en tomarme por la cintura, pero éstas se aferraban en la sábana haciendo nudos.

— ¿Por qué? —susurré, mientras mis manos comenzaban a vagar por su pecho.

—No rindo lo suficiente —. Me levanté un poco dejándome apoyada solo con mis piernas—. La otra ves no te cumplí, yo n…

—Shhh —lo silencié colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus deliciosos labios, tantos meses sin estar tan cerca de él—. ¿Me deseas? —asintió frenéticamente—. Yo te deseo, así que nada nos detiene —estaba por besarlo, pero él me sujetó por los hombros. No me hacia daño, pero me dolía su rechazo.

—No quiero fallarte, no podría aguantar si de nuevo yo no puedo hacerlo.

—No me fallarás —tomé sus manos, alejándolas de mis hombros. Nunca preví verme en esta situación, en ser yo la incitadora, pero era necesario. No supe de dónde saqué el valor, pero guié sus manos hacia mis pechos acomodándolas en este lugar. En respuesta a su cálido toque, mis pezones se pusieron erectos, ¡cuánto había extrañado sus manos! —. Confiemos en el otro.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos, pues me uní en un beso lleno de todas las emociones y sensaciones que me embriagaban en estos momentos. Habían pasado varios meses sin estar en contacto con sus maravillosos labios y realmente ahora era como estar probando la más exquisita de las drogas. Edward era una droga para mí. Sus manos estrujaron mis pechos y yo no hice más que gemir en respuesta.

Sus hábiles y cálidas manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, apretándome más para acercarme a él. Yo por mi parte me removí para poder rozarme con su más que evidente erección, esa parte de él que me confirmaba que estaba más o igual que deseoso que yo por unirnos. No quería quedarme atrás en todo esto así que comencé a descender por su pecho, trazando los cuadros de sus perfectos abdominales. Un ligero siseo abandonó sus labios y eso me éxito más si es que era posible.

Edward se las arregló para acomodarnos mejor en la cama, pero me mantuvo sobre sí mismo y de hecho eso no me molestaba en absoluto, me gustaba eso de tener el control en esta situación.

— ¿Te gusta mucho éste? —preguntó jadeante con una pequeña sonrisa agarrando la tela del camisón.

En un principio gruñí pues había roto nuestro beso, pero apenas lo entendí me di prisa en responderle.

—No… Alice me puede dar más —susurré casi sin aliento.

—Me alegro —gruñó rasgando la tela con sus manos, dejándome solo con la lencería. Ahora recordaba por qué no hacía esto de tomar el control, pues ahora estaba expuesta ante su hambrienta mirada la cual me recorría abiertamente—. Tan hermosa —dijo besando mi cuello, descendiendo hasta el inicio de mis pechos y aunque se sentía muy bien yo no quería eso, no por el momento.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo dirigí hasta mis labios que lo recibieron con todo pues apenas nos estábamos besando cuando mi lengua busco más, haciendo contacto con la suya, obviamente eso provocó jadeos en ambos. De un modo desesperado por mi parte intenté bajar sus pantalones, pero Edward me detuvo.

—Quiero consentirte —declaró con su sexy voz. Me quedé desarmada con eso, podía hacer lo que quisiera de mí—. Eres tan suave, simplemente perfecta —acarició mis muslos. De por sí ya estaba húmeda, y el hecho de que me tocara de esa forma no hacía más que incrementar mi deseo.

Sus manos ascendieron sobre mi estómago hasta que llegaron a mis pechos. Aún por sobre el sujetador los apretó un poco y yo gemí involuntariamente. Sus labios comenzaron a besar sobre el encaje, pero yo necesitaba sentirlo piel contra piel y al parecer pudo leer mis pensamientos, porque en ese momento soltó el broche dejando mis pechos ante él. La verdad ya había extrañado esa mirada de devoción y reverencia, pero me desconecté por completo cuando empezó a acariciarme con su lengua. Observé hipnotizada como su cabeza bajaba y recorría con su lengua uno de mis pechos mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano.

— ¡Edward! —gemí, agarrando su cabello y acercándolo más para que siguiera con su labor.

Ahora no solo lamía, sino que también mordía y succionaba hábilmente de ellos. No sé cómo dejé que todo esto se perdiera durante cinco meses, cinco meses en la basura solo por un temor, pero esta noche era hora de recuperarlos. Mientras su boca se entretenía con mis pechos, una de sus manos descendió hasta el sur y sentí acariciar por sobre la tela de mis bragas, lo que ocasionó que una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza, culminando en mi centro que cada vez se encontraba más caliente y húmedo, conforme las caricias aumentaban. Entonces como si esto no pudiera ser mejor, Edward introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí acariciándome suavemente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo otro dedo entró, comenzándolos a mover dentro y fuera de mí acariciando mi clítoris.

—Esto me estorba —. No entendí muy bien a qué se refería hasta que rompió mis bragas aventándolas fuera de la cama. Eso solo provocó que me excitara más y sentí la humedad bajando por mis muslos; esto era lo que me provocaba mi esposo. Sin las estorbosas bragas de por medio, sus dedos se movieron libremente por todo mi intimidad, lo único que fui capas de hacer fue sujetarme de su espalda conforme me embestía con sus dedos.

—Ahhh —mordí su cuello anticipando el orgasmo que estaba a punto de azotarme. Sentía como el nudo se desataba dentro de mí y me liberaba. Estaba a punto de pasar cuando Edward se detuvo. Lo mire a morir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso?

— ¿Qué?… porque lo… —no coordinaba bien.

—Vamos a jugar los dos —sonrió de lado, esa mágica sonrisa que me ponía a mil.

Volvimos a unirnos en un beso desenfrenado. Parecía que ambos estábamos luchando por ver qué lengua iba más rápido o cuál era la que besaba mejor, pero en eso iba a ver un empate porque ninguno de los dos daba rienda suelta a que el otro dejara de hacerlo, no quería que se detuviera nunca. Llegó el tiempo en que no pudimos más, entre los dos nos deshicimos del pantalón de su pijama y con un hábil movimiento por mi parte le quité su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mí. Su miembro estaba listo al igual que yo. Pensaba que él nos giraría para tomarme, pero me sorprendió cuando me dejó arriba. Tal y como estábamos comenzó a frotarse contra mi centro. Tomamos bruscas respiraciones ante lo que se acercaba.

—Te amo —acunó mi rostro entre sus manos—. No quiero volver a fallarte —. El miedo había hecho acto de presencia.

—No lo harás —besé suavemente su pecho y él suspiró—. Te necesito —mordí su labio.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —inquirió acariciando mi cintura.

—Todo —logré decir antes de que él me alzara y me hundiera poco a poco en su miembro. Tuve que afianzarme a sus hombros para no caerme porque el placer me embargó de lleno, nublando todo y era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

—Muévete —demandó con su rostro escondido en mi cuello.

Nunca imaginé que podía caer en esta situación, con todo esto no consideré la posibilidad de que yo nos guiara. No me consideraba una experta en el tema, pero en alguna tarde de ocio con Alice me había confesado que esto lo hacía con Jasper, su novio, y que no era nada malo que de vez en cuando la que tomara las riendas fuera la mujer. Incluso si no mal recordaba, era una de las posiciones del Kamasutra, no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que la mujer era quien controlaba todo el acto sexual.

—Hazlo Amazona —dijo, citando a las mitológicas mujeres griegas*. Esas palabras enviaron un látigo de placer y me entregué a las sensaciones.

Comencé a moverme sobre él, con delicadeza al principio, pero a medida de que nuestros jadeos aumentaban mis movimientos hicieron lo mismo. Estar arriba de él me daba libertad de movimiento, me sentía tan libre y hasta poderosa sintiendo como Edward quedaba indefenso ante mí, incluso llegué a sentirme una completa pervertida y que él era mi victima, pero eso era lo último que me importaba, ya que ahora estaba mucho más preocupada por llevarnos juntos a nuestro ansiado clímax. Me senté en él, retomando los movimientos de vaivén: _arriba y abajo_. Una poderosa ola de placer me golpeó cuando Edward me sujetó de las caderas, hundiéndose más en mí.

Podíamos ver nuestros rostros completamente crispados por el delicioso placer, anhelantes del orgasmo que cada vez se sentía más cerca. Alcé lo más que pude mis caderas y me dejé caer sobre él, su cabeza giró y Edward comenzó a embestirme. Me sentía al borde, con tan solo tres maravillosas y frenéticas embestidas por su parte todos mis sentidos se nublaron; mi vista se puso algo borrosa, mis dedos se enroscaron entorno a su cabellera y todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras un fuerte grito salía de lo más hondo de mi ser.

— ¡Edwaaard! —. Mis músculos se contrajeron, apretándolo dentro de mí y entonces lo sentí.

— ¡Bellaa! —Edward se vino con tanta fuerza dentro de mí, marcándome como fuego que logró que todo mi cuerpo volviera a reaccionar y que un nuevo orgasmo me azotara en ese momento.

Me limité a gemir como si no hubiera un mañana, clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Caí exhausta apenas la magnífica sensación pasó. Lo abracé fuertemente descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Ha sido increíble —acarició mi empapado cabello por el sudor.

—Lo sé —sonreí satisfecha por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

—No conocía ese lado de ti, tan sensual y atrevido —dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero.

—Edward —le pegué en el hombro, mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

—Fue interesante ser… ¿Domado? —lo dijo no muy seguro, pero bastó para que me sonrojara—. Tal vez lo podemos repetir.

— ¡Lo tenemos que repetir! —me levanté sobre mi codo, besando sus labios—. Tenemos cinco meses que reponer —mordí mi labio, haciendo que mis manos descendieran por su estómago.

La noche se extendía con tantas expectativas para ambos. Nunca volveríamos a dejar que un simple problema se interpusiera entre nosotros, aunque tenía que admitir que el problema de mi marido era el que nos había llevado a disfrutar de esta noche y lo que faltaba…

* * *

* Las amazonas son en las mitologías clásicas y griega una antigua nación formada por mujeres guerreras, posiblemente con base histórica.


End file.
